Dear Diary
by QueenScarlett149
Summary: This is how Finn reads Princess Bubblegums diary in hopes of finding out why she dont like him but instead finds out the history of her and Marceline. Some things of the show have been changed for the story sake but not too extreme. If your not a yuri fan you might not like this. Fair warning. Also I own nothing sadly. I also changed the rating for the up coming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Let me start by saying this before the fire princess made her place into the show and when Finn was so for PB. This is acually a story about the past of Princess Bubble gum and Marceline relationship read by Finn. I might make this into the rating M for one chapter. -shurgs- Ill worry about it when it comes. Till then here you go _

-In the Candy Kingdom

Finn and Jake were helping the princess clean her room because it was spring cleaning and all the other candy servants were cleaning other parts of the castle.

"I cant thank you guys enough for helping." Princess Bubble Gum said

"Its no problem PB. Hey after were done with this do you maybe want to go do something you know the two of us?" Finn asked with a blush

"Oh Finn. I cant after this I must get back to my lab and work on my newest project. It is a truth drink." she said

"Oh." he said trying to hide his sadness

"Hey princess Cinnamon Bun got stuck in the laundry shot again." Peppermint Butler said from the door

"Oh my. Ill be back guys." she said and followed her butler to help her candy subject

"Dude you need to give this up." Jake said while coming from under the bed

"What were you doing down there?" Finn asked

"Hey I was cleaning then I saw some pieces of candy and said hey why not?" Jake explained "Also I found this book under there."

Then he showed Finn a book that read Diary on the cover of it.

"WHAT THE FLIP JAKE?! Finn paniced and took the book from him.

"Why are you wigging out?" Jake asked

"Do you know what this is?" Finn asked "This is PB's diary if she finds out we moved it she might kill us."

"Your overreacting man. Its not like your going to take it, read it and find out why she dont want to date you or nothing." Jake said then went back to work

Finn stood there and looked at the book. Jake was right he could find out why PB wont date him on simple pages as well as a few things about her.

"Hey why are you still holding that?" Jake asked

"Im going to borrow it for a bit." Finn said then put into his book bag.

"I thought you were all freaked out about her finding out you have it?" Jake asked

"Yeah but hey what's the worst that could happen? This is possibly the only way I will see the real reason she wont be with me." Finn said " mean age cant just the case here."

Jake rolled his eyes and cursed himself for even showing him the diary.

Thats when the Princess came back in and said "I swear that bun is driving me up the wall."

"Hey Princess I just remembered me and Jake got to go do stuff." Finn said

"Okay well I wont hold your two up." She said

"Kay See ya, Bye." Finn said flying out the room

"Hey wait up for me!"Jake yelled following behind him

"What was that about?" The Princess thought out loud to her self

-In the Tree House

Finn placed the diary on the table and they sat on the couch just staring at it

"Man I dont think we should." Jake said

"I have to Jake. I got to know." Finn said

"This is a total violation of trust Finn." Jake said

"Look I'll just take it back as soon as im done." Finn said

"So you open it."Jake said

"Alright I will." Finn said and slowly picked it up and opened it.

"Dear Diary, I met the most beautiful girl today..."

_This is where I leave it at for now. I hope you enjoyed this I will update this every Tuesday or even sooner if I feel like it. Have a nice day and don't let the monsters get you._


	2. Chapter 2

_Welp Im back to post another chapter because I was up late last night and kept thinking about it. So hey why the hell not?_

Bubblegums POV

Dear Diary I met the most beautiful girl today when I sneaked out of the castle.

It was late at night and I had to get away from Lemon Grab and his control even if it was just for a few minutes.

My parents wrote that if they were die before I turned 18 that Lemon Grab has the crown and I had to listen to him.

Nothing seemed to get better since they died it only feels like it got worst as time went by.

I wish that there was a way I could speed up my age even though my 18th birthday is just 3 months away.

When I thought I got far enough from the kingdom I sat down on the grass and looked up at the sky and smiled.

It was beautiful, well till I saw that girl.

She came out the bushes and looked at me with her red eyes from across the lake that separated us.

She was flawless. She wore just a blue shirt and red boots matching her eyes with her black hair in a bun. It seems that she had something like a guitar on her back.

"Who are you?" She asked from the other side of lake.

"My name is Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum." I said shyly

Thats when she flew towards me and floated right above the water looking down at me. The moonlight did nothing but make her skin glow.

"Im Marcheline Adadeer other wise known as The Vampire Queen. I heard of you, the future ruler of the Candy Kingdom." she said with a smile showing her fangs.

"Vampire Queen I never seen you before. I only heard stories about how umm wild you are." I said

Which was true no one knew much about her expect the fact she was wild and bold she was during her rare appearances at the royal meetings.

"Wild that's a better way then saying I'm a dangerous demon from the nightosphere." she said then floated next to me and took a sit.

"Im guessing thats where your from?" I asked call me corny but I wanted to keep this girl next to me as long as I could.

"Yeah my dad is the ruler there. His so bent on me being the next ruler and Im just not that much into it." she said

"Im actually looking forward to my rain of control honestly." I confused "The current ruler anit really doing a good job."

"Well when is your birthday?"

"In three months. There will be a huge party and thats the same day I will take my crown and actually really feel like a princess."

Thats when she placed her hand on top of mine, which made me blush like crazy and then I looked at her confused but happy at the same time.

"Im sure you will be great kiddo." She said

'I dont know why Im thinking this but I kind of want to kiss her right now.' I thought

Then every thing was broken when Candy Guards came in and ripped me from her hand. One of them held her in head locking position while the other one is just wrapping their arms around me.

"This is Unacceptable!" I heard from none other then Lemon Grab on his horse. "Princess you sneaked out in the middle of the night when you should be in bed resting for your upcoming studies!"

"Hey lay off her you over sized Lemon! or Ill make you into lemonade!" Marcheline yelled Which shocked all of us

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" he yelled staring down at Marcheline

"YOU HEARD ME!" she yelled back and her eyes started to glow which I could tell was going to end badly.

"STOP!"I yelled which caused all the attention to come back to me. "Im sorry Lemongrab. I shouldnt have left. Just please let my friend go."

He looked at me then her then back at me again then said "Fine let her go." Then the guard did so and she walked a few feet away.

"Let us take our leave." He said then rode his horse back to the kingdom. "Wait I pleaded trying to pry away the guard." I said "Can I atleast say bye to my friend."

He didnt glance back all he said was "Hurry it up." Then thats when him and the guards went ahead leaving us alone by ourselves again.

"Im sorry about that." I said

"Its cool I just couldnt deal with that much authority in my ass." she said with a smile. Then she did something which shocked me and made me happy at the same time. She kissed my cheek.

"Ill see you later Bonnie." she said into my ear and flew away.

Tonight was the best night of my life.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Finn and Jake stared at the book like it caught fire.

"Man we have to take this back." Jake said

"Yeah I'll put it back when we go back tomorrow." Finn said "Now that I think about it I never did know about her and Marcheline past."

"Its none of our business." Jake said

Thats when BMO came down stairs and said "Who wants to play with me?"

"Come on bro lets go play with BMO." Jake said

"Naw Im just going to go lay down for a bit." Finn said walking upstairs with the diary in his hand.

"What you taking that for?" Jake asked

"To keep it safe." Finn said then ran up the stairs.

Jake knew he was lieing but in stead of pushing his nose into it more he just decided to play BMO instead.

When Finn was alone he put the book on his bed and gave it a stare down.

'Should I keep going or just stop while I'm ahead.' He thought

_Haha oh Finn your messing up big time by reading that._


	3. Chapter 3

_Nothing clever to say expect I need to finish reading my black butler manga im on book 11 now so Yay me :3. I have a unhealthy obsession with Ciel .'_

Finn stood there confused for a while thinking should he keep reading this diary or just stop cold turkey. What he learned so far was very interesting considering the fact that PB and Marcheline have sort of a friend rivalry and usually at each other necks.

He couldnt choose on his own so he pulled out a coin from his pocket and left it up to chance.

Heads he keeps reading, Tails he puts it away till tomorrow. He flipped the coin which landed right on top of the diary. It was Heads.

He gulped and shook his head "Ok just one more day then I'll stop." He said softly and then sat on his bed to keep reading where he left off at.

* * *

><p>PB's POV<p>

Dear Diary, I missed her so much.

It's been a whole three days since I last saw that red eyed beauty. It was eating me up inside out. I know we weren't dating or nothing but still I missed her so much.

Well that was till last night when she snuck into my window.

I was in my room trying to sleep but kept just staring up at the ceiling thinking about alot of stuff.

My upcoming birthday, how will I rule the kingdom and about her...

That's when I heard a knock on my window. I looked at it till I heard the second knock which showed me it wasnt just my mind playing tricks on me.

I walked to the window and saw her. My dream girl.

She was there floating right in front of me but I still felt like it was a great dream.

"Hey Bonnie. Have you missed me?" she asked

"Yeah." I said with a blush

"Well I missed you too." she said with a smile then held her hand out. "Come with me."

"But Marcheline if Lemon Grab finds out..." I started then she cut me off by saying "Man fuck that guy. This is your kingdom and you have a right to come and go as you please."

I just stood there shocked for a second. 'Did she really just say that?' I thought

"Hey look I hate to be so blunt Bonnie but hey fuck that guy. His only even there because your parents let him be there. I'm not here to cause no problems. I just wanted to show you something thats all." she said avoiding eye contact

"Well I guess it wont hurt as long as I'm right back." I said "Just let me change."

"No time." she said then just grabbed my hand and flew into the sky. She held my hand tight. "We have to be there by a certain time or we will miss it."

"What?" I asked

"You'll see." she said then she smiled showing her fangs.

I guess I should be scared and trying to get back but I just trust this girl. I dont fear that she will hurt me or put me in danger even though I just met her.

We landed in the middle of a field full of flowers. The only light was from the moon.

"What are we doing here?" I asked

"Just watch the flowers." she said

With that when the moon was just above the field the flower stared to glow. They were all different colors of the rainbow. I never knew nature could do such a amazing thing.

They only glowed for a few minutes before going back to normal.

"Marcheline." I said then looked at her "That was amazing."

"Yeah I know not alot of people know about this place." She said "This is where I come to think and just have me time. Ha I guess I should start calling it we time since were here together."

"How did you find this place?" I asked

"When you travel alot you get to see a lot of new things." she said then picked me up bridal style. "Come on I better get you home. This is all I wanted to show you."

Then we flew in silence I just enjoyed the ride and being this close to her. I don't know what this warm feeling is or why I'm having it being this close to her.

When we got back she laid me in my bed and even tucked me. Something that hasn't happened since I was a child.

She kissed my cheek and said "Good night Bonnie. I'll be back to see you soon."

"Dont take too long." I said with a blush

She smiled and said "I wont." then left me alone in my room. That was the best nights sleep I have gotten since before the war.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Jake came upstairs to see Finn holding back tears in his eyes.

"What are you doing bro?" Jake asked

"Nothing something flew into my eye." he lied and rubbed his eyes

"Yeah right. You were crying. Tell me what's wrong." Jake said walking closer

Finn hid the book behind him. "Dude im fine."

"All I smell is lies." Jake said "You were reading the diary werent you?"

Finn just held his head down n shame.

"What the flip I thought you were done with it." Jake said

"Yeah but then I flipped this coin and well things led to me reading it." Finn explained

"Finn your starting to get a problem." Jake said "You have to return that diary."

"Ok just one more day and then I promise to return it." Finn begged

Jake sighed "Fine just one more day."

_Oh silly Jake._


	4. Chapter 4

_Welp all I have to say is I might be done with this sooner then I thought. Also I did not notice I was spelling Marceline name for wrong at least 3 chapters now smh. I'm such a fool. Oh well that's what I get for writing at 2 in the morning all the time. _

Jake said that Finn only had today to finish reading the diary because the next day he was either going to pry it from his hands and return to the princess or burn it in front of him.

So this meant Finn couldn't have no distractions and finish reading. Jake and BMO left him alone for the day and went to go look for adventure leaving Finn all alone.

With them gone and the curtains closed leaving nothing but him, candle light and the diary he could spend the whole day finishing it. Finn wondered why he didn't just skip to end because where he was reading this was way before he met PB.

Maybe his curiosity was taking over beyond the point of control. Either way he had only today to finish it.

* * *

><p>PB POV<p>

Dear Diary, My last few days have been just bless.

I never knew I could smile and be so happy.

Me and Marceline have done nothing but spend every night together and last night was really different from any other night.

Well after she brought me home after a movie we saw she asked to stay over for a alittle bit and of course I said yes..

We climbed into my bed and then she looked into my eyes and said "Bonnie would it be rude if I asked to kiss you on the lips."

This was it. The thing I been wanting for the longest time since we met. "Yes." I replied with a huge blush

She smiled and leaned in then kissed me. The kiss was passionate. I felt like I was going to melt.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and rolled on top of me. The kiss was never broken.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders leaning her even deeper.

Then she pulled away and said "I never been so much well.. happy. I finally met someone who gets me and understands me."

"I could say the same about you Marceline."

"I think I have fallen for you Bonnie."

"I know I fallen for you. No matter how much I tried to deny it."

"I think we should show our love for each other in maybe a physical way."

I swear I think I felt myself turn as red as her eyes.

"Yeah but... I don't know how. I mean this is my first time doing anything. Even kissing." I admitted

She then leaned toward me and said then "Let me do all the work for you then."

We kissed again and I felt her hands go under my shirt and grab my breast. They started to play with my nipples.

I'm so happy I didn't put a bra on before we left earlier. She then broke our kiss to remove my shirt and throw it across the room.

"I wish you could see how cute you look right now." she said

"I don't want to be the only one without a shirt." I said then grabbed on her hoodie.

"So bossy aren't you princess." She replied then removed her clothes as well as mine till we were both in our under wear

Then she was licking and sucking on my nipples.

I wanted to moan a lot more and louder but I keep most of it so I wouldn't wake up the entire castle.

Her hands slipped on my hips and started to pull down my under wear till they were off completely.

Then I felt her thumb on my clit and started to rub. I was surprised that I didn't scream.

Instead I just moaned loudly "Marceline." When I did that she bited on my nipple. It hurt but in a good way.

She got up from my chest and said "This is will hurt but only for a second. Okay sweety?"

"What will?"I asked with a little concern.

She kissed me deeply and that's when I felt a finger go inside me. I gasped and started to move like crazy at first.

But then she felt I relaxed into her touch more then she started to move at a slow pace. I wish I could stay like this forever with her.

Not too long after she added another finger and started to move faster. When she hit a certain spot I jumped.

"Did that feel good?" She whispered into my ear I just nodded.

After I nodded she kept hitting that spot over and over again till I felt something coming out. It wasn't pee though.

"Mmm Looks like you came alot from just that." She said then placed her hand in between my legs and that's when I felt her tongue.

She licked every drop of my cum then she put her tongue inside me.

"Mmm Marceline No it feels.." I tired to talk but lost my voice from feeling all this pleasure.

Before I knew it came inside her mouth. I felt so embarrassed.

"You taste just as good as I thought you would Bonnie." she said then kissed me on the cheek. "I have to go now." As she tired to pull away I grabbed her.

"Wait don't leave stay with me." I said "Please I just want to cuddle with you all night. If that will be ok."

She just smiled then dropped into the bed and wrapped her arms around me. I will never know what I did to be so lucky.

* * *

><p>Normal Pov<p>

Finn was now sporting a boner. He closed the diary and placed it on the coffee table.

That is when the window busted open. The last person Finn wanted to see right now was there.

The Ice king

_I __feel like I did better on this chapter only because I'm not half dead right now. Any way this was my first lemon I hope you'll enjoyed it. Please Review it will make me really happy and help feed my unicorn._


	5. Chapter 5

_* I really wish they would upload more episodes of adventure time on Netflix*_

When Finn saw the Ice King he was angry but relieved at the same time that it wasn't Marceline.

"What are you doing here Ice King?!" Finn yelled and hopped up from his seat.

"Dude chill out. I just came by to say Hi." Ice King said then planted himself on the couch.

After putting his feet up on the table he noticed the diary.

"Whats this? Finn you have a diary?" he asked with a laugh and picked it up.

Finn went up punched the Ice King in the face and took the book away.

"HEY!" Ice King yelled "I didn't come here for a fight."

"I don't care what you came here for! GET OUT!" Finn yelled "Or I'll beat you up!"

"Finn my man calm down." Ice King said "I have a diary too."

"First off I don't even want to know that." Finn stated "Second this is not my diary... It's Princess Bubblegum's."

"OHH HHOO HOOO" Ice king said with excitement. Finn was mentality kicking himself in the butt for telling him this. Now Ice King will never leave.

"How was you able to get your hands on that?" Ice King asked

"Why should I tell you?" Finn replied.

"Because this can be my golden chance to find out why she don't dig me." Ice King said then got up to flex.

"Ice King, I can tell you why she don't you." Finn said "You do nothing kidnap her and try to get her to marry you."

"I thought that was romantic." Ice King said sadly.

"Anyway, I don't think when she wrote this she knew either one of us yet." Finn stated.

"Well since I'm here I might as well take a seat, make some popcorn and read it with ya." Ice king said.

"No way." Finn said

"Why not? Look if you don't let me get the scoop from the diary with you. I'm going to go tell the Princess you have it." Ice king said.

"You wouldn't dare. Even if you did she wouldn't believe you." Finn said.

"Maybe not by my words. But if she cant find it then boom." Ice King said with a smirk.

Shit Ice King was right. If she don't find that diary in there when he will be busted.

"Fine Ice King you can stay but only if you do these two things." Finn said with her two fingers held up.

'What?" he said with frown.

"One, You can not tell the princess I got her diary." Finn said "TWO you can not repeat anything you hear. Got it?"

"Not even to Gunther?" he asked.

"NO!" Finn said "Alright?"

Ice king just sat still for a second before nodding. "Alright."

_*This chapter is short as hell. I'm sorry but I decided to get their side chat out of the way so the main focus will be on PB and Marceline in the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review to help my ducklings find their way home. *_


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow bam im back in action with a new chapter for you all. I'm sorry I didn't upload on Tuesday like i said I would. I just got back in school and starting to work again. So in a nutshell pluck real life. /3_

* * *

><p>Finn really didnt want to be reading this with the Ice King, but his more interested in the diary then he was before. If that was even possible. He wanted to figure out what happened bewteen these two because what he ever saw from them was fighting.<p>

He sat back on the couch next to Ice King and started back where he left off.

* * *

><p>PB POV<p>

Dear Diary, Tonight was the night of my coronation and my birthday. To say I was excited would a huge understatement. It went better then I ever thought it would.

Well so I can really relive this over and over again I will get into every detail.

I was practicing my speech that LemonGrab made up for me saying that "This will be better then anything you will come up with anyway. So just use it and don't embarrass yourself or me.

How I wanted to squeeze his head off his dumb shoulders. I was so into my thoughts I didnt notice Marceline sneaking in until she wrapped her arms around me.

"Marcey, you came!" I said with the biggest smile.

"Of course why would I see my girl on her birthday. Also I cant wait for you to take over the throne and kick that damn lemon out on his ass." she said "Also I got you something."

"What?" I asked

"Close your eyes and dont peak." she said

I did what she said. I wondered what it could have been.

"Ok open them." she said

I did and was greeted by a box wrapped in pink and black paper. Resting on top of it was a huge white bow.

"Aww Marceline you didnt need to get me nothing." I said with a goofy smile and a blush.

"I wanted too. Open it." she encouraged.

I opened it and saw it was a band shirt from the band Failures Can Win. Our favorite band.

"Marcy." I said on the verge of tears of happiness. This was the best gift I ever gotten.

"I also got you this." She said and stole a kiss from me. We kissed and out tongues ended up dancing.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders dropping the shirt so nothing can be between us.

I glanced at the clock and said "We have some time."

She got a spark in her eye and picked me up then kissed me again.

We ended on my bed with her on top. I took this moment to really take her looks.

She had her hair tied back and was wearing a black suit. "Do I really look that good princess?" she asked

"Yeah." I confused then pushed her on I was top of her. "I just wanted to get a really good look at you before we start."

Then I licked her neck and she moaned my name. "Bonnie" I looked at her vampire bites and tried something.

I licked over them, which made Marceline arch her back into me. "Oh Bonnie."

I pulled away and unzipped my dress and let it pool at my waist. Then took off my bra and threw it.

Marceline was shocked at my boldness and honestly so was I.

"Let me help you get these clothes off." then opened her top up to see she wasnt even wearing a bra.

I licked in between her breast then started to suck on her right nipple. To my reward she started to moan for me again. The party so loud anyway that no one would hear us.

I reached for her pants and thats when her hand got on top of mine and she said "I'll take over from here." with a sinister smile and pinned me down.

She first started by pulling off the rest of my dress and then finished with her pants. Leaving us with just our underwear on.

She licked my neck and then started to bite and suck on it making me a moaning mess. I actually came from just her playing with my neck.

"Hehe Your so cute." she said as she pulled off my underwear then her own.

"Bonnie sit on my face." She said then laid back. I did what she said. I felt her tongue play with my clit and I bited my lip.

I looked at her pussy and wanted her to feel this great feeling. I went down on her and started to lick.

I just mostly stayed at her clit but she went everywhere. When she went inside I went crazy but kept licking till I felt myself and her come.

She tasted so good, so sweet but then again not at the same time.

After we came down from our high. We got re dressed and I practiced my speech with Marceline. I could tell by her face though she wasn't really happy with it.

"Did I say something wrong or was it when I paused for a second?" I asked worried.

"It's just not you Bonnie." she said "Its too dry. Might as well have that damn lemon do it."

She was right. I didnt like the speech either but tonight was a big night. I cant just write something new now.

"Bonnie, honestly I think you should just wing it." Marceline said then walked to the door. "Im going to go find some red to eat. But remember this is your night not his."

With that I was left alone with my thoughts. She was right. This speech isn't me and this is my day. I have to make this my night.

I went downstairs to see the room full of my candy subjects, other royal figures and of course my beautiful girlfriend.

When everyone saw me they started to clap and cheer for me. I just waved at everyone. Alot of people ran up to me telling me their happy im taking over and stuff along those lines.

I was finally able to get away from the crowd and walk around the ball room. Thats when I saw it.

The painting of my parents. My mood was almost killed till I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Their proud of Bonnie. Even if they cant be here to say it."

"Thank you." I said then placed my hand on hers. Then LemonGrab came to ruin our moment.

"PRINCESS GET UP THERE AND DO YOUR SPEEECHHH!" he yelled which resulted in him getting alot of ugly looks.

Marceline eyes started to glow red thats when I put my hand on her shoulder and said "I got this. Dont you worry."

I walked in front of the crowd and stood in front of my throne. The party died to silence when I got there.

"People of the Candy Kingdom and all other citizens of the land of OOO. I welcome all of you on this special day." I said receiving a bunch of claps I placed my hand up to silence them again.

"I have a speech." I said then pulled it out my pocket of my dress. I took one look at the crowd and as soon as I saw Marceline. I knew what to say.

"I do have a speech but I'm not going to need it." then ripped in front of my crowd. I saw Marceline get a smile on her face.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Lemon Grab yelled. "Guards!" I yelled "GET HIM." They did it almost in a second.

"Now first off I'm not going to stand here and promise you all stuff I cant keep. But I can promise that I will be a ruler that will help and and protect my subjects."

After saying this I thought everyone would reject that little speech of mine and maybe even wouldnt want me to be their ruler.

But then everyone cheered so loud I was scared that I would go deaf.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Lemon Grab yelled.

"Take him away. Take out of my kingdom. You are not allowed to return." I said for the first time in a long time I felt so brave against him.

This feeling is great. Everything worked out just great. I can only hope that things stay like this.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Finn and Ice King sat there frozen. Finn couldn't believe that they had a love this strong. Now instead trying to see why she don't love him, he just wanted to find out what happened between them.

"I dont know about my man but my undies are starting to feel alittle tight." Ice King said "Wheres the bathroom?"

"No way. If you need to do that then go home." Finn stated.

"But I dont want to miss anything." Ice King said.

"I wont read nothing till you get back." Finn said.

"Promise?" he said with big eyes.

"JUST GET OUT!" Finn yelled and threw him out the window. "I'll wait for you!"

* * *

><p><em>There you go I hope you enjoyed. Now if you don't mind I must go read for class and also eat. Dont forget to review my little pretty little lairs lol. I love that show.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Here you go another chapter right close nit to each other. :3 Seeing that this is almost over is making me sort of sad but happy at the same time. Like sneaking out to a party and getting caught. The good and the bad._

* * *

><p>After sending the Ice King on his way, Finn was left alone with his thoughts. After everything he read about those too, he feels jealously of course but mostly he feels sorrow.<p>

Even though he wished that him and bubble gum could be this close after all he read he doesn't even think he wants anymore.

Now the only question was what happened to cause such a gap between those two. Finn decided that he was going to finish the diary by his self.

Besides even though him and the Ice King aren't really rivals anymore it was still weird to be alone with him without Jake around.

He opened the book and sighed. 'Here goes nothing.'

* * *

><p>PB POV<p>

Dear Diary, It's been a while. Sigh Why am I such a fool?

What is wrong with me? I just ruined the best relationship that I could have ever been in with Marceline. I wish I could take back what I said.

But I cant.

I'm starting to wish that I didn't have this damn throne any more. I wish we could go back to the happy days.

Well I guess I will have to pour my self into my science work like I used too when she left.

Marceline left with her band Marceline and the Scream Queens for a month. I didn't want to see her leave. But I know this was her dream and who was I to stop her from her dreams.

"I'll be back soon." Marceline said and wrapped her arms around me. I didn't hug back. I couldn't. Seeing her leave hurt too much. I fallen in love with this girl and she leaving me. But this was her dream though. I feel even worst not only was a grieving because she was leaving but also because I became so selfish. "Come on Bonnie. Please hug back."

I hugged her with a tight embrace. I didn't want it to end. That's when a loud honk interrupted us. It was one of the band members playing around.

She pulled back and then kissed me. I didn't kiss back.

"I promise I will be back soon babe." she said then floated to the tour bus and got on it.

After that I just stayed in my lab. I barley saw any light unless I had to show myself at one of the royal meetings or because peppermint butler would told me that someone wanted to see me.

I created all sorts of things but none of them gave me the comfort I wanted them too.

Month after month passed by. I lost track after the third month.

I mean we did write each other but it didn't make me feel any better honestly.

I felt myself become more distant from the out side world. I faked the smile and everything but inside I was dying.

The sorrow was slowly becoming rage. I was becoming scared of myself.

While staying up late in the lab I heard the door open. I didn't bother to turn around.

Thats when I was getting hugged from behind. "Hey Bonnie did you miss me?"

"Hi Marceline." I said dryly.

"Come on babe. Don't be mad. I know I came back a later then I promised. I'm sorry." She said

That's I angrily turned and said "Is that all your sorry for? Your not sorry for leaving me alone after all this time. You know that I been stressed with this princess bullshit and I had no one to talk too. To understand like you do. Where were you? Having fun in your rock band!"

She froze then she yelled"YOU DON'T THINK THAT THIS WAS HARD FOR ME TOO?! I KNOW WHAT YOU BEEN FEELING DAMNITT. I BEEN THROUGH MORE THEN THE AMOUNT SHOULD BE ALLOWED FOR ONE PERSON!"

I couldn't say nothing to that. How could I forget about her past. How she saw alot of people leave her but not come back like she did.

She made her way to the door. "Wait!" I said I grabbed her wrist and she pulled away.

"Don't touch me." She said then turned to face me. "Look I am sorry that I left you alone for a while. But I actually left for something really important to me. That rock band means alot to me. Not as much as you did though..."

"Did?" I asked

"Yeah did." she said "Look I can't be with someone who is going to freak out every time I leave for a tour. I could have been gone longer but I cut it short so I can come back to you. You don't even show me any affection when I come back." Marceline said

"Marceline." I said

"No don't even say my name. I cant do this." she said then left me alone.

I never felt so alone in my life. I feel just as much pain right now like when I found out my parents passed.

I fucked up big time. The sad thing is though I don't think I will ever have a chance to say sorry.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Finn shed a tear. Yeah he began to cry. This was just so sad. How could they be so happy then become like this.

He wiped away his tears and wondered was this it. Because from the looks of the book he was done then he saw a page left.

The last page of the diary.

Could this page hold the reason why she didn't like him.

At this point he didn't really care about that anymore.

Then he heard a bunch of noise outside.

He placed the diary down and looked out there to see Jake and the Ice King fighting.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading and don't forget to review to help the unicorns wash clothes. <em>


	8. Chapter 8

_I just want to say thank you for following and reviewing my dumb little story 3 It really makes me happy that I got this much feedback. I hope to see all of you and hopely new viewers to my next story. I'll give you a hint. Its a black butler one. Sadly though I dont have a def update day for the next one though._

* * *

><p>Finn ran outside to try to stop the fight. Jake's legs were frozen and it looked like the Ice King was about to finish the job, while poor BMO was already frozen when Finn yelled "STOP!"<p>

Him yelling caused the Ice King and Jake turned to look at him.

"Dude don't just stand there. Get your sword and slice this fool!" Jake yelled

Ignoring Jake, Finn yelled "Ice King unfreeze Jake and BMO now!"

"But but they started it." Ice King said like a little child.

"I don't care. Unfreeze them or your going to have to deal with me!"

"Fine." Ice King pouted and unfroze Jake's legs and BMO.

"FINN!" BMO yelled and ran straight to him. "I was so cold n the ice."

"I know little buddy. Now what the hell dude. Why were you attacking Jake and BMO?" Finn asked the Ice King.

Before he could answer Jake interrupted but saying "It's because he was trying to get in the tree house and well since you got that thing going on. We didn't want him to mess with you."

"Are you talking about the diary?" Ice King asked

"Wait how do you know?!" Jake asked then turned to Finn. "Dude you told the biggest mouth in the land of OOO about the diary?!"

"I am so not the biggest mouth of OOO." Ice King said in a snotty way.

"Look he came and caught me. It's not like I had much of a choose." Finn said

"Yeah you did. You could have kicked him out." Jake said

"Stop!" BMO yelled "I dont like what this diary is doing to us."

"Yeah me either BMO." Finn said "Well there is only one more page. After I read it. I have to do something."

"What?" Jake asked.

"I have to find a way to get Marceline and Bubble Gum back together." he said.

"WHAT?!" Jake freaked out.

After filling in Jake and BMO with the details. Jake, Ice King, and BMO sat on the floor and looked up at Finn who was on the couch for the final page.

* * *

><p>PB POV<p>

Dear Diary, Its been a while.

A long while. I still have yet to talk to Marceline and tell her how I feel or how sorry I was.

To make matters worst I been kidnapped by some freaky guy who calls himself the Ice King.

He keeps saying "I want to marry you" and that jezz.

But I am always getting saved by a friend of mine named Finn who is a human and his pet dog name Jake.

They both have brought me alot of joy. But I still cant help but wish it was Marceline saving me from that crazy guy.

Anyway I must go. I will come back when I find the motive or some reason to write.

Later.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Wait they broke up?!" Ice King asked "Did you read some more without me? Also I am not crazy!"

"Yeah." Finn admitted. "I had to find out what happened between those two."

"Well atleast we know why she doesnt love you in that way bro." Jake said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Finn." BMO said.

"Just because I cant be with her doesn't mean I don't want to see her happy. Even if that happiness isn't with me." Finn said then stood up. "I want too, no I have to save their relationship."

"But how?" Jake asked "Neither one of them will say sorry. Well more importantly PB."

"I have a plan." Finn said "But all of you will need to help."

"Of course." BMO said.

"You know I got your back dude." Jake said.

"Even though I wont be able to be with PB. Sigh I guess there are other princesses. So I'm in." Ice King said.

With everyone on board. This plan might actually work.

-The Next Day

Princess Bubblegum was in her lab like normal working on her truth experiment when the Ice King busted it.

"I have come for you Princess." He said.

"I didn't think that you could anymore corny." She said "I thought you promised Finn and Jake to stop kidnapping princesses."

"Haha." He laughed "You just dont get it. I cant stay away from you babe."

"Yeah ok." She said and grabbed her truth drink.

"Well before we leave why don't you drink this?" she offered.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just the most perfect fruit drink." She lied.

"Well I don't see why not." He said then drank it all. "Tastes kind of sour."

"Ice King now tell me why are you really here?" she asked.

It took him a while but then he said "To take you to my palace so you and Marcheline could make up."

Her face turned 50 shades of red. "How do you know about us?"

"Me, Finn, BMO and Jake read your diary. We know everything about you too. Your really kinky." He sad with snicker.

Now she went from confused to mad. She cant believe that they took her diary. Well she could believe it. At least in a way this was her chance to make peace with Marceline and hopely restart a relationship with her.

That's when the truth drink wore off Ice King. "Ok now come with me."

"Alright." she said.

"Well that was easy." he whispered.

-On the other half of OOO

"So you say the Ice King wants to jam?" Marceline asked as she floated next to Finn, Jake and BMO.

"Yeah it's weird.I guess this is his way if saying were officially cool." Finn said

Marceline just shrugged and tagged along till they got there.

There was no one there expect Gunther and the other penguins.

"Where is he?" Marceline asked.

"I guess he went out for a second for something." Jake said

Thats when the Ice King came in.

"Hey.." Marceline was cut short as she saw Princess Bubblegum walk into the room.

"I have to go." she said then went to the window but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

She turned to see it was Bonnie holding it. "Please don't go. There is alot I have to say." She pleaded.

"Who set this shit up?!" Marceline yelled.

Finn walked forward and said " I know everything about you'll past. I read it in Princess Bubblegums diary. I only wanted to read it so I could find out why she didn't like me. Now I know. It's because her heart belongs to you Marceline."

Marceline turned to Bonnie and looked her up and down. "Really?" she said

"Yes, I am so sorry for what I said. I'm sorry for everything. I just want to be with you again." Bonnie said

"Bonnie." Marceline said "I'm sorry for being so harsh and made you so upset."

Then Bonnie opened her arms and Marceline closed the gap and tightly hugged her.

"Lets never fight like that again." Bonnie pleaded.

"Ok." Marceline said.

"AWWW This is a sweet moment." Ice King said and put his hands on both their shoulders.

"Ohh now that I'm thinking about it. I should reward you guys for what you'll did." Bonnie smiled.

They thought they would maybe get a party or something instead they all got time in the dungeon for stealing and reading Princess Bubblegum's diary.

"Well do you still think seeing Bubblegum happy was worth it? Even though now were in the dungeon?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Finn replied "Her and Marceline are back together." with a smile.

"I don't think it was. This blows." Ice King said

"I agree with Ice King." BMO said

Even though Jake would never admit it. He thought it was worth it too.

* * *

><p><em>There you have it. It is done now. I am sad saying that it is. Well I know I wasnt good with my update days but I promise I will get better. Review and like I said before thank you.<em>


End file.
